Chain of Fate
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: Relationship-based FF for once. After an accident, Reiki is nearly killed and now has to complete her Chain of Fate. She must build a better relationship with her friends! T for regular reasons.
1. Link 1: The Realm Between Existences

_**Chain of Fate – Link 1: The Realm Between Existences**_

"Wh... Where am I...?"

_There was nothing in the space... It was just a white void that went on forever... In the middle... Reiki Shutuagi was on the ground, nearly lifeless. She was just waking up. Reiki couldn't remember any of what happened. Something just happened one moment and then the next moment she was here in this void..._

"Wh... What is this place...?" Reiki moaned again as she looked up in the white void. She couldn't see anything and it all just went on forever... For what it seemed, at least...

"Where in the world am I...?" Reiki half screamed as she jumped up into the air. She landed back on her feet and started looking around her. She was looking for some kind of exit, way to go, or just something besides this white void of nothingness...

Reiki looked around her again and then there was a flash of purple light right in front of her. Reiki blinked as a figure took it's form right in front of her...

"_Hello... My Mistress..."_ A Voice said as the figure appeared. Reiki looked on at the figure. It was a woman who had nice, long hair in a brown shade. The end of her hair as lined with a dark violet color. Her hair was also spiked where her bangs are and stick up high into the air. She was wearing this weird Ancient Armor she always wears. And she had wings shaped like a Dragon's. They were thin and a dark violet in color...

"Oh... Outaku..." Reiki said in her unusual and hardly used soft voice.

The Spirit was floating tall and high above Reiki. She was the Spirit known as Outaku of the Destiny. Or, the person who saved Ancient Aludria thousands of years ago...

"Mistress. Do you know where we are this moment?" Outaku asked as she floated down to near Reiki's level.  
"No... Do _you_?" Reiki asked right back.  
"Yes..." Outaku answered, looking away.  
"Then where are we?" Reiki asked again.

Outaku looked around in the white void that was the place... Before finally answering, "This is the Endless Eternia. It is an Endless Void between Existences. Between Realities."

"I don't understand..." Reiki was very confused.

"In what way was it very confusing?" Outaku complained in annoyance to Reiki being confused. "This Place exists in between Life and Death. The Accident almost caused your Death."

"What?" Reiki screamed in shock. She immediately backed up, scared.

Outaku let out a sigh and continued, "The only reason that you are here, is because your existence hasn't decided to pass onto the Afterlife yet. Your Soul still exists in the Living World, but is extremely weakened. If certain circumstances aren't met, your Mind, what you are now, will not return to the Living World. It will pass on to the Afterlife."

Reiki was still in shock and then asked, a little more comforted, "Am I still Alive, as say a Medical Machine would say?"

"Yes. As your friends could sense your pulse, you are still alive in the Living World. Your body is inactive and in a coma from what happened as a condition. Your friends are waiting for your return to them," Outaku answered with that explanation.

Reiki almost started crying because she was worried for all of her friends. She then asked, "...How do I return to the Living World...?"

Outaku answered with, "Build the Chain."  
"What are you speaking of?" Reiki asked, confused again.  
"The Chain of Fate. It is a Chain that you build through your connection with your friends Once you complete it; complete a true friendship with all of your friends, and you will be able to change Fate and return to the Living World," Outaku explained. "You will be able to return from this place, the Realm between existence."

"But... How do I build Bonds with my Friends...? Because I am not conscious in that World..." Reiki asked with some concern in her voice.

"I have the Ability to put you in an alternate Universe, but it's completely parallel with our Universe. The only two that will have any real existence there an doesn't really exist here, will be you and the one person of your choosing. You will have time to be with that person and build a better relationship and then you will move on to the next person until you have made a better relationship with all of your friends..." Outaku explained in full.

Reiki looked down at the white ground of the Void. She then looked back up and said to Outaku, "Okay... Who is first for me...?"

"Let's see... The one you currently have the worse Relationship with, Richter Abend," Outaku said after putting thought into who would be first...

"I have the worse Relationship with... Is Richter? Wait, why Relationship? You better say Friendship because of Friends like Michiri and Kotoko!" Reiki complained loudly.

Outaku let out a sigh and said "I am very sorry, Mistress. But, yes. As I've scanned through your traveling so far, you seem to get along with him the least compared to everyone else."

"What about you...?" Reiki asked.  
"Your Link with me is already complete. That is the Basis of your Chain. Look..." Outaku put her hand out and a piece of chain appeared above it. The chain was hovering.

"Ooooh..." Reiki said as she was examining the piece.

"Good luck, my Mistress..." Outaku said as she held her hand out.  
"Until I'm finished... Outaku..." Reiki said with a smile as Outaku teleported her to the alternative Universe.

"I hope you do well with your friends... Everyone and everything needs you in the Living World..." Outaku said to herself as Reiki teleported away from the White Void...

Author's Note: This is a kind of short FanFiction (compared to how long everything else will be...) I plan on this being my first finished FF too. It is also my first FanFiction completely focused on the Relationship of Characters (or as Reiki says Friendship, XD). Till next chapter.


	2. Link 2: Richter Abend

_**Chain of Fate – Link 2: Richter Abend**_

_I can't believe it is Richter Abend I have the worst Friendship, or as Outaku wants to say, Relationship, with... I always thought it was Michiri or someone like that..._

Reiki walked around a little. There were seemingly lifeless beings sitting and standing around. They really weren't in any kind of existence, like Outaku said about the alternative Universe... Then she remembered that Outaku said that Richter would be waiting by the lake in this town... What ever the town really was... Why would Outaku even put him there? Is a question that Reiki kept thinking through her head...

But, the thing about this... The one Person at a time Reiki was with... They actually knew what was going on... Reiki then thought to her self, _Outaku... You are fucking crazy...! How would anyone even understand what this is all about and why? I certainly didn't understand it! Why does she know in the first place...? Is she in charge of what will happen or something...? Freaking Spirits..._

And then eventually, Reiki made it to the lake of the town. Sitting on the shore, of course, was Richter Abend. He had that "WTF" look on his face. Which _completely _proved that of course, he had NO idea what in the world Outaku was talking about when he got the explanation... Just like Reiki, at first...

"Richter..." Reiki said in the unusual soft voice. She scratched her head, kind of scared.

"H... Huh..." Richter looked up from looking at the lake to face Reiki. He then continued, "... Right... Reiki..."

"Did you understand any of what Outaku said...?" Reiki asked with a slight smile on her face.  
"Not really..." Richter let out a sigh.  
"I didn't at first either... Especially since it deals with me the most..." Reiki said.  
"What exactly... are we supposed to do...?" Richter asked.  
"I have... no idea..." Reiki moaned as she sat down next to Richter at the lake.

There was a clear sky. It was probably Outaku's doing, though. So, it kind of a fake sky, at least as it would be... But, even despite that, the stars were shining very brightly. They were as beautiful as the real heavens themselves... _Hmm... If I really don't succeed... I could stare at these beautiful stars all the time... or anything equally... I guess..._ Reiki shook her head back and forth. _No! Hey Reiki, stop thinking that! I have to succeed for everyone else...! Ugh! Get that thought out of your damned head!_

"Reiki. What's wrong?" Richter asked Reiki as she was beating her head up over it.  
"Uhh... Um... Nothing... Sorry 'bout that..." Reiki was scratching her head trying to cover herself up.  
"R... Right..." Richter let out another sigh.

There was yelling coming from down the dirt road that Reiki could here. She turned to Richter and asked, "Do you know what that sound was...?"  
"No idea... It's coming from behind us... Though..." Richter turned around as he said that. Reiki turned around as well.

While the two were looking for the sound... Outaku was hovering in the Sky above and behind them. She had a really big grin on her face. She was obviously the one behind it as it seemed she knew...

"B-Bandits?" Reiki yelled as she saw tons of dozens of bandits charging over to Richter and Reiki.  
"Wh... What it in the world...?" Richter said in surprise.

_GAH! This is DEFINETELY Outaku's doing!_ Reiki yelled in her mind, a thought.  
_I just want to guess this was a Spirit's doing... Oh well... I guess we get to beat them up...!_ Richter thought has a grin came to him.

"Huh, Richter?" Reiki asked because Richter was reaching behind him to take out his sword and his axe, Sol and Mani.

"Are you going to fight?" Richter asked with a grin.  
"Uh... Sure!" Reiki yelled as her two Swords appeared in her hands.

The bandits continued charging after Richter and Reiki as those two began charging at the bandits with their weapons out...

Outaku was still in the sky looking at the two. The same grin was still on her face as the two charged on into the crowd of bandits. She then thought to herself, _Those two apparently both like battling bandits... It's too perfect... I guess I did good... I just hope this works..._

"Take this!" Reiki yelled.  
"Prepare to lose!" Richter yelled.

The two were standing back to back as they yelled at the same time, "Blazing Eternia!"

A huge flame attacked the bandits. It was a blazing red and was surrounding Richter and Reiki...

But... As soon as the flames calmed down... The very last bandit came out of the smoke that was left behind and was about to charge right at Reiki for an attack. Richter noticed this bandit and yelled, "R-Reiki! Watch out!" Richter got right in front of Reiki and the bandit attacked him instead.

"R-Richter!" Reiki let out a scream as Richter was stabbed.

"H... Haahh...! Enduring Summer...!" Richter yelled. The Flames came from his sword and blasted the last Bandit away from him and Reiki.

"R... Richter...!" Reiki yelled as he tried getting up.  
"N... Ngh..." Richter moaned as he was trying to get up again.  
"Come with me down to the lake," Reiki said in a softer tone than her yell...  
"I... If I can get up... Would you help...?" Richter glared right at her.  
"S-Sorry about that! Heh!" Reiki helped Richter get up and walked down to the lake.

Richter sat down on the shore again and asked, "Why the lake...?"

Reiki started walking to water, looked back to Richter, and said kind of nervous, "To use a Special Healing Technique with my aqua Sword... The Person I'm using it on has to be completely covered in water... Heh..."

"WH-WHAT?" Richter absolutely yelled as loud as he could in utter shock.  
"Sorry, but I'm not lying about it... That's just my sword..." Reiki sighed as Richter was as pissed as possible...

Richter let out another moan as Reiki continued, "...Aaaaand the Sword has to touch the injury in order for to work..." Reiki was waiting for another yell...

"A-ARE YOU KIDDING ME, REIKI?" Richter yelled as loud as he possibly could.

"Do you want to get healed immediately? Because that's how this Sword works! As long as the Sword's tip touches the injury while the person is completely covered in water, the injury is healed completely!" Reiki complained.

Richter moaned again and said with a groan, "If I _really_ have to...!"

Reiki was smiling about it behind Richter's back. Even though it really was a requirement for instant healing with Reiki's aqua blade...

Richter was standing right by the water and yelled to Reiki, "Earth to Miss Ridiculous! Are you going to do s-somthing or not...?"

"C-Coming!" Reiki yelled back. She put her flame sword down and took the aqua blade.

The two of them were standing, full bodies nearly in the water... Reiki gripped the aqua blade in her hands and started putting the tip right on the edges of Richter's injury. She carefully, slowly, and neatly moved the sword along the area of the entire injury. When she was finished, Reiki let out a sigh and said, "There. All finished. The entire thing is put together. Not a single mark left!"

"A... Amazing...!" Richter exclaimed. He put his hand around the area where the injury was. There was absolutely no marks or even any pain. There wasn't any blood there, either. He then continued, "...That's... just amazing... And... Thank you."

"No prob~" Reiki smiled. She then was lying on top of the water's surface. She was staring at the Stars in the Sky, despite them being fake. Her entire body was wet from the water. Richter was staring at the sky, as well. He wondered what Reiki was looking at and why... And then he did the same thing Reiki was doing. Care free at the moment, on top of the water's surface.

_Come on... We need to close this deal..._ Outaku thought to herself as she watched the two of them. She was hidden from their view.

_Ugh... Richter makes it too hard... I have to try something, though... Sigh..._ Reiki thought. She then stood up again and then swam over to Richter.

"Huh...?" Richter looked up at Reiki. She was hovering right above him.

"HUG~~~!" Reiki exclaimed cheerfully and jumped right on top of Richter, giving him a hug.  
"R... Reiki...?" Richter yelled, completely confused.  
"Hmmm!" Reiki had her arms wrapped around Richter really tight.  
"R... Reiki..." Richter immediately calmed down and sighed.

"Richter..." Reiki had her eyes closed with a sweet smile on her face.

"Reiki..." Richter tried getting Reiki's attention.  
Reiki opened her eyes and asked, "What is it...?"

Richter took off one of his necklaces and said to Reiki, "Take this..."

"Huh...?" Reiki was blinking, sort of confused.  
"Here... Put your hand out..." Richter said.  
"Um, sure..." Reiki said in return. She held her hand out.

Richter took the necklace and placed it into Reiki's hand and said, "Take it... Keep it with you..."

"Th-Thank you, Richter!" Reiki yelled cheerfully and hugged Richter again with the necklace in her hand.

_Good job... Reiki..._ Outaku thought as she teleported away.

In the White Void...

"Oh...!" Reiki was surprised when a piece of the chain appeared in the air. Reiki held her hands out, cupped together, as it landed in her hand.

"You have succeeded in Richter's Piece of the Chain. It seems you made a true friend out of him," Outaku smiled.

Reiki took the other Piece of the Chain from Outaku and connected it to Richter's Piece. She held it tight and put it away. "Yea... Richter is a good friend... You just have to get him to show himself to you..." Reiki said in the unusual soft voice again as she held Richter's necklace tight...

Author's Note: Chapter is kinda long for normal... lol... That's the basis of the whole thing (At least for male characters, LOL). And, btw: Reiki is just that kind of character. Random, sweet, kinda loud (XD), carefree, usually happy. Till next chapter. Review, fave, etc.


End file.
